This disclosure is directed to headsets with non-occluding earbuds and methods for making the same.
Headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices such as portable media players and mobile phones. Headsets can include one or more cables as well as various non-cable components such as a jack, headphones, and/or a microphone. The one or more cables can interconnect the non-cable components. The headphones, which are the components that generate sound, can exist in different form factors such as over-the-ear headphones, in-the-ear earbuds, or in-the-canal earbuds. In-the-ear earbuds are sometimes referred to as non-occluding earbuds as they generally do not form an airtight seal with a user's ear.
Conventional non-occluding earbuds come with some drawbacks, however. Exposure to normal use can easily cause damage to the earbuds and they may not function properly as a result of the damage. For example, exerting a force on a housing of the earbuds may crack the housing or abruptly pulling on a cable of the earbuds may separate the cable from the earbuds. As another example, exposing the earbuds to external chemicals (e.g., sunscreen) may compromise the structural integrity of the earbuds and cause them to break more easily. In addition to the potential for damage during normal use, the absence of an airtight seal can affect the earbuds' acoustic performance. As a result, the sound quality of non-occluding earbuds may suffer compared to other types of headphones.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved non-occluding earbuds that are better able to withstand the rigors of normal use, provide high quality sound, and have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.